Take Me Away
by JVwritingx3
Summary: Lilly's been acting up. Nick needs to get away. Jake and Mikayla are filming a movie. What do these all have in common? They're all in the exact same place at the exact same time. NickxLilly JakexMikayla. Written by ForeverV & moosecoo9


**Disclaimer: No ownage.**

--

I walked out of the hot smelly cab to an old rickety house. This was no way to spend a summer vacation. I should be on the beach with Miley and a couple of hot guys. Not in a tiny old ugly town.

I looked around and tried to spot and trace of actual civilization. Nothing.

I carefully walked up the steps to the porch, it was nice, I guess. I rang the doorbell and out came my grandmother, Maureen.

She was old, no doubt about it. The wrinkles on her face basically gave her age away, 60 something years. She wore her granny pants that went up to her belly button. Her souvenir shirts she got from the various places her friends went to, but she never dared to go, were the shirts she wore every single day. Today it was Italy; she'd never even been out of the country. Yup that's Nana.

She smiled brightly as she leaned into hug me, I could now say I knew the feeling of being suffocated.

She led me into the house and I saw an endless amount of pictures, all kinds of pictures, old pictures from the seventies, to new pictures of my bratty cousins.

I sighed as I followed her to what was going to be my room. Once we got to the so-called 'room' that was decorated with pink walls and windows all around. It had a desk, TV, and a bed with white bed sheets. BORING.

I smiled at my Nana, she seemed delighted to have some company, I couldn't say I felt the same way. She excused herself from the room. I pulled out my cell phone the second she left and pressed speed dial number two. Miley.

"Hellooo?" I heard Miley's weird accent speak into the phone.

"Miley, HELP ME. Are old people supposed to smell?" I said as she pinched her nose.

"I don't know...I think."

"Ugh. Miley. My room has UNICORNS." I heard the sound of water being spit.

"I -" Miley Laughed "Oh my god, Lilly."

"Shut UP!"

"Hey, you called me remember?" Miley said while smirking, Lilly could sense it from the other line.

"Ugh."

"So what's shakin'? I mean, besides your grandma's lovely interior decorating."

"You really are the most unhelpful person EVER." I emphasized the ever, she really was not help at all.

"Shut it."

"So what's going on with you?"

"I am so bored!" Miley exclaimed into the phone.

"Miley Stewart, Bored?" I gasped, that was news.

"No, I mean like, Nick's going somewhere in the south all SUMMER. What am I gonna do, Lilly?" She exaggerated.

"Make out with some OTHER boy like you always do?" I said.

"You have brilliant ideas."

"Yeah..."

"YES I WANT CHEESE! NOOOO! EW! WHO PUTS PICKLES ON A PIZZA, JACKSON?! Hey

Lils, I gotta go. My dad put Jackson in charge of pizza. Byez!" She said rushed as I heard the dial tone.

"Ciao, Miles."

I plopped down onto my bed and turned on the TV, after channel surfing I found a channel I was satisfied with and watched one of those gossip shows. I saw Mikayla and Jake Ryan standing somewhere that looked familiar, very familiar. They were talking about some new movie Teenage Rednecks or something I don't know. But out of nowhere I saw my Nana's old car on the TV and my mouth flew wide open.

I ran to my window and peered out, and sure enough she saw cameras all around and a blonde guy and a brunette girl who's back were facing her.

"Yes, we're so excited for this movie. And this nice lady who lives in the house right there," He said as he pointed behind him and smiled "is letting us stay with her so we can really get a feel of the environment and it'll help us get really into our characters. Isn't that right Micky?" I heard the TV say.

"It sure is Jake." Mikayla said as she smiled to the camera.

All I could manage to process in my head were three simple words.

Oh. My. Gosh.

--

**YES! HERE IT IS! MOOSECOO9 AND FOREVERV STORY! This is moosecoo9 right now my peeps. Review, review, review!**

**Now it's Vanessa (ForeverV). Yeah, REVIEW! sorry it's short. The next chapter will be longer. Pinky promise!**


End file.
